Maruna
Maruna (마루나) is a Sura from the Garuda Clan. He is the current King, substituting his comatose father. Appearance In his human form, Maruna appears as a tall human, with a strong build. Maruna has long white hair that has a slightest hint of red, part of which is growing on his shoulders and upper part of back. As an adult the fur has formed a thick lining on a red, sleeved coat that Maruna is wearing. The coat is worn open, which leaves his chest and abdomen muscles bare. Maruna has flame-colored orange eyes and a slightly tanned skin tone. Maruna has easily distinguishable long ears, with a sleek red top and long flowing lower part, common to Garuda Suras and Halfs. Maruna has white eyebrows and a red sharp edged tattoo like shape around his eyes. As an adult Maruna wears red boots, red trousers and a short ragged skirt, that is worn on top the trousers. As a child he is shown to only wear the skirt. Maruna also has a pair of red feathered wings, which he can generate and dismiss at will. In his Sura form, Maruna looks like a giant bird like creature. He has red feathered wings, as well as red lower half of the body (not sure if its feathers or hair) The upper part of his body(approximately above abdomen) is white. In this form Maruna also has arms and legs, that are covered with thick darker red(compared to his feathers) scales, that form sharp claws. It is known that he can make the arms disappear when flying. He has a tail in his Sura form. Maruna has a white, downward curved beak and unlike birds, also has teeth. The white bone structure also forms a wide, sharp edged mask like shape that lies just above his eyes. Maruna has two horn like shapes on top of his head, that consist of red-white-white scales (from bottom to top), that continue into long wavy ears. The ears are relatively much longer than in his human shape. Like many Sura, in this form, Maruna's eyes are completely filled, with pinkish-red tone, that is similar to his human form irides color. He is sometimes called by his nickname 'chick' or 'chicken', due to either his Sura form which somewhat resembles one and his immaturity compared to nastikas and older rakshasas. Personality Maruna has a serious and calm personality. He is able to remain calm and approach a situation logically even after seemingly destroying a village. Despite that, he is however quick to anger in unjust and dishonorable situations. He seems to greatly care for his mentor and childhood teacher, Gandharva. Synopsis 'Chapter 1: The Girl with A God's Name' The effects of Maruna's presence are first revealed in chapter 2, as Crimson Sunshine of Dawn that eradicates Kubera's village. Maruna first appears in chapter 3, causing a few rocks to fall and drawing the attention of Kubera. Maruna appears standing, with his hands in his pockets on top a rubble, looking down on Kubera. Maruna ignores Kubera's queries about the destruction of the village and calmly proceeds to kill her with Crimson Burst. Following Asha's interference, Maruna appears uncertain whether he managed to kill Kubera or not, and continues to look for her, in a stationary manner. Maruna discovers Kubera's and Asha's hiding spot after the latter have teleported away. His keen eyes are able to discern the spot where Kubera fell. Sensing Kubera's current location, Maruna transforms into his Sura shape, and attempts to catch up to her. Maruna's Sura form is first shown briefly in chapter 4, when he is first spotted by Asha and later just by glance recognized by Kubera. Maruna tries to eliminate his targets, by using Crimson Lightning, destroying large portion of a forest in the process, but fails as Asha teleports herself and Kubera to a far away location. Later Gandharva goes to Maruna, at the destroyed forest, making fun of him for his inability to kill the person with a god's name. Maruna, aware of his failure responds by saying that he doesn't need to hear that from a king who had been taking a nap in the forest. He is then offered a curry mushroom, that he effortlessly manages to bite, chew and swallow, much to Gandharva's dismay. Maruna also reminds Gandharva, that although he wont turn down the food Gandharva has brought him, he is carnivorous. Being aware of Atera as Kubera's destination, Maruna suggests they head back. Maruna mentions that they were informed by 'him' that the oracle of Atera has summoned the fire god Agni and because in human realm gods are superpowers there is nothing they can do. 'Chapter 2: The Beauty and The Good-for-Nothing God' The red sky incidents are first discussed between Brilith and Agni. Brilith suggests high level Sura, as well as Garuda clan members as potential suspects, but Maruna is not identified as the criminal. After Brilith has left Agni changes to his serious personality and decides not to be merciful towards whoever is responsible. 'Chapter 3: Sadness to be Lost' ]] Against his better judgment, Maruna is lead to the outskirts of Atera, where he analyses the defense system and concludes, that breaking the defense system from the outside is impossible. He also notifies Gandharva, that while alone he would be able to escape easily after a failed attempt; he may not be able to guarantee Gandharva's safety, given his current state. Maruna stresses that attacking the city is suicidal, which prompts Gandharva to encourage Maruna to have no fear before the gods. Maruna suggests entering the city through an entrance that humans use in order to avoid activating the defense system, but is still having doubts about attacking the city. Maruna is interrupted by Gandharva, who notices a few people below, and asks Maruna to take a look, as he doesn't have good enough eyesight. Grasping the situation (and possibly even being aware of the conversation), Maruna is quickly angered by the dishonorable ways of the half hunters and prepares to kill them with Crimson Homing Beams, but is stopped by Gandharva. Following Gandharva's orders, Maruna flies to the road below, while holding Gandharva with his hand. Despite the dishonorable ways by which the hunters talk to him, he is able to stay put, but fails to do so, once the hunters start commenting on Gandharva, by breaking the talker's jaw. He then quickly takes care the other two hunters, even before Gandharva has finished expressing his displeasure about not being able to talk the situation out. To that Maruna suggests Gandharva ask the young Halfs instead, who should still know more than they do. Maruna then scares the already frightened children, claiming he wanted to undo their collars, and is told to stay away by Gandharva. Although Maruna is at first slightly disagreeable with Gandharva's gentle ways of obtaining information, he later transports the children into their village, and puts off Gandharva's suggestions that a monster such as he, would have eaten some of the Halfs. Maruna, still has doubts about attacking the city, and is shocked when Gandharva claims he would remove his eye in order to enter the city, asking Gandharva to stop. Gandharva explains his plan to Maruna, who has doubts if Gandharva can survive in his weakened state, after making Agni mad. Maruna then makes a mistake by claiming that Gandharva may be looking for a place to die, and follow where Shakuntala is, to which Gandharva firmly responds, that Shakuntala is not dead. Maruna is then left to observe the situation on a nearby hill, where he thinks about his childhood and the power Gandharva used to have then. Maruna affirms to himself, that he wouldn't be so worried, if Gandharva had half the power he used to have. After watching the situation for a while Maruna is surprised of how much a god can weaken, by being bound to their summoner. He is then agitated by the fog, caused by Gandharva's Resting Place of Ocean Depths, that prevents him from visually observing the situation. He then considers if he should interfere the long winding battle or not, both options of which he finds can lead to a miffed Gandharva and a possible beating. In the end he decides to interfere, on a note that everything is better, than just standing still. He then transforms into his Sura form and flies to Atera, where the defense system is off because of the Gandharva versus Agni battle. Maruna is first noticed by Agni, which gives Gandharva the chance to freeze Agni, and later by many townsfolk, who are confused as to what is going on. Thinking about the situation, Maruna decides to target the entire city, only excluding Gandharva's vicinity, in order to kill their main target Kubera. He begins charging a lengthy attack, consisting of numerous Crimson Blitzes. This turns the sky red, which is noticed by Asha, who manages to activate the city's defense system just in time. In the end the attack fails, because Asha is able to keep up the barrier, until Agni leaves for god's realm and Gandharva calls off the attack. Trivia *Maruna is one of the 12 characters shown in the Prologue to Season One (Chapter 0), he seems to represent 'enemy, revenge, transcendence'. *According to Asha, Maruna is hard to handle even with a group of magicians. *According to Atera townsfolk, Maruna is rather large in his Sura form for a Garuda. *Maruna possesses a unique Transcendental skill known as Crimson Sunshine of Dawn, which is extremely powerful, capable of breaking City Barriers and pulverizing mountains. According to Currygom, it is capable of destroying a planet if Maruna has enough vigor. *Maruna's enormous strength relative to other Rakshasa is due to his slow growth rate in early stages. Category:Characters Category:Sura Category:Garuda Category:Rakshasa